Series of Strange Events
by Mrfuji666
Summary: Well this is my first chapter and i hope u like it. I am very weird so lets just say this will be the most strangest thing u have ever seen! plz review!.
1. Chappie 1 Lets have a race!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome characters (awwww)  
  
Hiya this is my first fanfiction so if it sucs I sry.... I tried but this story is as weird as me. Well plz review when u read. Hope u enjoy! ^_^U  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and the other guys were on their normal shikon shard hunting, but with no prevail.  
  
"This is so boooring..." Shippo said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"If it's so boring then why don't you quit now and leave us?" Inuyasha replied, "Save us a HUGE headache" Shippo angrily stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. The sun lowered over the horizon. Miroku looked at the purple sky.  
  
"It's getting late. We should make camp."  
  
"Feh. We can still go on, it's not that late." Inuyasha snorted at the mortals' laziness. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes clearly showing weariness.  
  
"Please inuyasha, I am very tired. We've been walking for hours!"  
  
He merely turned up his nose. Kagome's patience thinned.  
  
"We're making camp NOW!!"   
  
Inuyasha flinched and gave up immediately.  
  
"Fine" he climbed into a nearby tree. "This will be good"  
  
As everybody settled down and closed their eyes, a dark shadow lurked in..... the shadows. (A/N: come on it's all I could come up with..) A surge went through Inuyasha's body. His eyes snapped open. In the corner of his eye he saw a monkey.  
  
"Naraku!" He jumped up in alarm and fell of the branch. All the others woke up and grabbed their weapons. A sense went through Kagome.  
  
"H-he's carrying a shikon shard!!" And the chase began! (A/N: eeeee! I luv this part! ^^(Grab popcorn)) the monkey looked behind him and ran faster.  
  
"He's fast!" Sango turned to Kirara.  
  
"Kirara!" The cute kitten gave a short nod, burst into flames, and became a large demon cat. Sango jumped on and grabbed Miroku; who was also lagging behind. They caught up with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. The monkey shed it's monkey skin to reveal a young girl with short blackish brown hair, that seemed to shine a silver in light, was curled up at the ends, same color fur tail and wolf ears. She even had little wolf feet, sorta like Shippo. She backed up next to Inuyasha and said,  
  
"So ya wanna race huh? All right I'll take you on Rover!" she made a fang- filled grin.  
  
"Ready...go!!" She sped off at an incredible speed. Inuyasha looked after her with a dazed look.  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!! She wants a race!" Shippo whacked his head, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"Plus she has a shikon shard!" Kagome added.  
  
"Don't worry," he leaned forward, ready for speed, "NOBODY calls ME Rover" and with a smirk he speeded off. The wolf girl giggled with the game she had created. She made a boost and went faster.  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" She yelled as she glided over the forest. The forest ended, leading into a canyon. She ran across the walls like The Matrix(A/N: I do not own). Shippo watched her with dazed eyes.  
  
"Wow!! She's awesome!" Inuyasha grunted and tried to catch up. She jumped from wall to wall giggling. She landed on a plateau with a jump and a giggle.  
  
"Too slow! Too slow!! I win slowpoke doggy!!" She yelled as she ran into the cave laughing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hahaha!! Inuyasha got beat by a little girl-wolf!!" Shippo exclaimed with a taunting voice. Inuyasha hit him in return. The Inuyasha gang walked into the cave; Shippo's cries echoing off the walls. Sango shivered, "This place gives me the chills."  
  
"Here let me warm you up," Miroku said as he grouped her.  
  
"WHA!!"slap. They walked and then came to a dead end.  
  
"There's nothing here" Shippo patted the wall.  
  
"Whattiminnute.." Shippo put his scroll on the wall and a door appeared.  
  
"I know illusions," Shippo said.  
  
"Way to go Shippo!" Kagome said as she opened the door. Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"What is this place?"   
  
OH-KAY this is the first chapter. Hope u liked it! ^_^U Pleaz review and thanks 4 reading! I kno it's short but im lazy...deal wit it foos (hee hee cliffhanger) 


	2. Chappie 2 Where is everybody?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING that I will mention in this fanfiction. Yes there will be more than just the inuyasha crew and that wolf girl. A LOT more. I warned you ppl that this will be a weird fanfiction, I warned you. Well review afterwards and I will review all of your fan fictions. Bai Bai!!  
  
Shippo's eyes widened even more than anyone else's. I wouldn't blame him. When they opened that burgundy door they would have never expected this. The ceiling was as high as if you were outside and was painted with little 8-bit characters from all different kinds of Nintendo Classic video games. A plus that they were all 'blinging' above their heads. The floor was made of glass. Under it was all of the elements, separated by a shining wall that made the effect of a star. (A/N: sorta like these thingies: *) It showed fire, water, electricity, ground, dark, light, forest, ice, and air. In the middle was a symbol that looked like a number sign except the vertical lines had little lines going out in opposite directions and the horizontal lines had little lines going up or down, forming a square at the corners. The wall was in a circular shape, plus it was a gigantic plasma surround sound TV screen. It has two stick figures fighting matrix style. The TV had a boarder with a smiley face; half angel, half devil. Spinning evil demon piggy heads separated these smiles.  
  
"This place is a child-demon's playhouse.." Miroku said with a dumbfounded look on his face. Shippo immediately ran into the middle of the floor, his eyes were darting everywhere.  
  
"THIS PLACE IS AWSOME!!!" He yelled with all his might. He wallowed on the large symbol in the floor. A door opened on the west wing of the corridor. A large yellow bus speed out toward the little kitsune.  
  
"What is-" He couldn't finish his sentence. A string sprang out from the window and grabbed him by the tail.  
  
"OWIEEEEEEE!!!!!KAGOOOMEEEEE!!!!!!" Tears ran through his eyes while he was dragged away... and I mean literally dragged across the floor by a speeding bus.  
  
"SHIPPO-CHAN!!" fear ran through Kagome, for the speeding bus was going straight for the wall. Her heart stopped. Suddenly one of the piggy heads laughed and open it's yellow fangs. It lowered to the floor and the bus was eaten. The piggy closed and started to spin again.  
  
"Shippo!" Inuyasha ran to the teeth and striked it with his tetseiga.  
  
Sango was stunned. "What type of demon was that?!"  
  
"That wasn't a demon that was an American school bus!" Kagome said. She was amazed by their idiotic nature. But then again they were from the Feudal Era, they don't even know what a lighter is.  
  
"Is this type of creature aggressive?" He stared at the spinning head of the farm animal.  
  
"Maybe we can negotiate with it to give back Shippo and the yellow 'bus'" Miroku added.  
  
"What are you kidding? This demon is pure evil. I can see it in its grin." Inuyasha followed the spinning of it. Miroku ignored him and started talking to it. The girls just watched and went along with the idea.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" A laugh came from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see what it came from. A platform came from the 8-bit ceiling and on it was the wolf girl, she was laughing so hard you would expect her head to spilt.  
  
"You guys.. eheh heh.. are a riot!!!" She tried to calm down but still put out a giggle. She jumped on top of the spinning head and knocked on it like a door. A metallic eco came from it.  
  
"It's a machine doosh balls!!!" She mocked them.  
  
"What do you now wolf?" Inuyasha didn't know what 'doosh' meant but he could still tell it was an insult. Even a word kids are not supposed to say.  
  
"Just want something from ya. Oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Mai. Pronounced 'my' but spelled 'M-A-I'." She pointed at invisible letters in front of her.  
  
"And no need to tell me your names, I already know. Boomerang is Sango, a demon slayer, Monk is Miroku, the perv, the fox I 'sent to school' was Shippo, a mischievous kid, and Rover is Inuyasha, the half ling." She frowned when she got to Inuyasha.  
  
"What about me?" Kagome exclaimed. Mai looked Kagome up and down.  
  
"Your Kikayoo are you not? I've heard of you. Or are you the future girl, her reincarnation. I think it was.uh.. Ah yes, Krekame? Correct me if I'm wrong." She smirked.  
  
"No that's Kikyo and no I'm KA-GO-ME!" She crossed her arms in frustration.  
  
"Don't care. Hi and bye." She made a short wave. Some shadowy strings came from underneath her and dragged her away.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Mai just whistled the song 'Sunshine Lollypops and Rainbows'  
  
"EEEEEEE!!!!" Sango was grabbed like a doll in a crane-game and sent away. A loud vacuum like noise sucked Miroku away before he could say anything. Poor Inuyasha could only watch as his friends were taken.  
  
"Poor poor little puppy," She taunted, "All alone and about to have his ass kicked by two Xiao Xiao stick figures!" She leapt away.  
  
"What?!" he screamed. The TV stretched and the two stick figures walked off the screen. Inuyasha just stared in wonder.  
  
Well that was chappie two. Hope u liked it!!! Plz review!! 


	3. Chappie 3 Let's see what happened to Shi...

Disclaimer: don't own any of dis crap.  
  
Heeeeyya!!!! Mrfuji666 here again. Third chapter sry it took so long.. I've had a lot of homework lately. O well let's get back to this story!!!  
  
Shippo woke up to a mouthful of 8-bit dirt. His clothes where torn and tattered and his tail matted. He wearily stood up. The scene was very blurred but it cleared up after a few moments. He was behind an 8-bit bush and he himself was 8-bit too.  
  
"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He stared at his new, pixel self. He slammed himself back to the ground when he heard two voices coming toward him.  
  
"Fighter we've been around here a hundred times! He's not here!" A dark, low voice said.  
  
"Mai said he would be around here. I'm sure of it! Don't you trust me black- mage-buddy?" A more childish voice said. It must've been fighter.  
  
"I'm not your buddy idiot. I never will be. SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUGGIN HEAD!!" Black mage exclaimed. Shippo stared at them in amusement. He knew they where talking about them but he didn't want to be found anyways. He leaned in for a closer look. He then tripped on a stick and fell into the opening.  
  
"Found him BM! I told you he was here!" Fighter exclaimed. Black mage didn't say anything but just came in to help Fighter pick the little kitsune up.  
  
Miroku swirled around in the vortex of which sucked him up from the main corridor. He turned himself around to see where he was going. The vortex led him right into a pit of darkness. He felt a tingle sensation through his body then was shot into a light. From being in the dark so long, the new burst of light made his eyes squint. When the light faded he saw that he was falling from the sky right into a small city. He put his arms in front of his face, reading for impact. He slammed hard into the dirt and skid behind a hut.  
  
"What a ride.." he said to himself while getting up and checking himself for any injuries.  
  
"Am I outside?" He looked around.  
  
"No time to see where I am, I must find a way back to the others. Maybe they where all thrown into this village too" He thought out loud. He walked out into the main street. He searched other alleyways but found nothing. Miroku turned into another alleyway and found himself face two face with two drunken men. The man on the left approached him.  
  
"Why hello there. What's a fine lady like yourself doing all by yourself?" He then groped Miroku. (A/N: that's just creepy if ya ask me.) Miroku hit the man on the head with his staff.  
  
"You must be very drunk to see me as a woman!" He yelled.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' bout lady? You think you're a man?!" They laughed at him. Miroku still didn't believe them.  
  
"Look fer' your self!" He pointed at a bucket of water. Miroku looked at his reflection and saw that he was in fact a she! His mouth fell open and he looked behind him/her to see if there was a woman behind him. He/she made gestures to see if the refection copied him. It did. The reflection showed a woman that looked exactly like Miroku but had longer hair. He had the same clothes on when he was a man and, unfortunately for Miroku, still had his wind tunnel.  
  
"T-This is some kind of magic!" He still refused to believe he was a woman.  
  
"Well magic or not, the great Gods, See Speak and Hear, will love to have a little piece of you!" They grabbed Miroku bay each arm and started dragging him away. He struggled but he was still so shocked that he, a pervert, was a woman. (Then he stared think that, "Hey maybe I can grope myself and not get hit.. Yay!) I'm only doing two stories at a time people! You can find out what happens to the rest on the next chapter! Well I bid you farewell for now. O yeah I might be making a new fanfic too so this one might slow down a little, Kay? Well Bai Bai!! ^_^ 


End file.
